1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and software program for processing information. In particular, the present invention is directed to an information processing apparatus that sets a predetermined area of a tablet as a predetermined operation area on a display during updating of a size of a display window on a screen of the display in order to enhance the ease of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers, are typically provided with a display and a variety of information is displayed the display.
Some information processing apparatuses having the display thereof permit a user to perform a variety of operations including a selection operation and an input operation by using a finger or an input pen on the display screen of the display. The input operation is performed using the input pen on a tablet (touchpanel) having predetermined coordinates.
One type of information processing apparatuses includes a display and a tablet arranged separately from each other. Another type of information processing apparatuses includes a display and a tablet integrated with each other as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-312340.
If an operation is performed onto a desired point on the tablet using an input pen in such an information processing apparatus, a process responsive to the operation on the tablet by the input pen, for example, inputting of a character is performed.